Relapses
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Charles sabe que esperar está mal, y no es por su falta de paciencia ni su indisposición a hacerlo es, más bien, el claro conocimiento de que lo que espera no pasara.
1. CAPITULO 1 258 NOCHES SIN TI

**Título:** Relapses

**Fandom:** X-Men First Class  
**Pareja/Personajes:** Erik/Charles.  
**Clasificación:** NC-17  
**Advertencias:** Relashionship

**Resumen:** Charles sabe que esperar está mal, y no es por su falta de paciencia ni su indisposición a hacerlo es, más bien, el claro conocimiento de que lo que espera no pasara.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Capitulo 1

258 noches sin ti

Charles sabe que esperar está mal, y no es por su falta de paciencia ni su indisposición a hacerlo es, más bien, el claro conocimiento de que lo que espera no pasara. Pretender que es desconocedor de tal cosa es imposible, así que gira su rostro y lo ignora, con un descaro impropio que sus azules ojos no muestran ante nada.

Y a pesar de que es infructuoso permanecer ahí, sentando en la cama con la vista fija en la ventana, se ha vuelto una costumbre mal adquirida, que se esconde entre el insomnio y los planes de un mañana que no llega. Unos suaves toques en la puerta le hacen recomponer la eterna mueca de desilusión por una de falsa calma, que es la faz perfecta para toda aquella persona que no lo conoce como _él._

Profesor-

Hank entra, sosteniendo con sus enormes manos peludas una bandeja que pretende ser, la cena rechazada de esa noche. Charles movido mas por la mecánica que por una convicción autónoma, se acomoda mejor entre los enormes almohadones y el cálido edredón. Tomando una posición erguida y elegante.

Buenas noches Hank – murmura bajo, siempre tan educado. Mirando el reloj de la pared de un costado que marca pasadas de la 1 de la madrugada – o debería decir, buen día –

Hank frunce el ceño, algo poco común en él, antes de dar un suspiro que parece el símbolo de la derrota de una antigua batalla. Deja la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesita que esta junto a la cama y con un atrevimiento, que en otras circunstancias jamás se habría permitido, toma asiento aun lado del pequeño cuerpo que la da un abierto recibimiento a su cercanía.

Hoy tampoco ha venido – declara, en un suave rumor el ex profesor de Oxford, Hank, asiente silenciosamente entendiendo el significado de esas palabras que escucha cada noche a diferentes horas. Se quita las gafas en un movimiento adusto para así masajear el puente de su prominente nariz y dar un segundo suspiro más sonoro que el anterior –

Profesor… - Hank, vuelve a colocarse sus gafas para así poder tener un contacto visual con Xavier que ha levantado el rostro, siguiendo los característicos ojos color ámbar - …tampoco lo hará mañana –el tono de la Bestia es calmo, aunque su profunda voz, de un volumen más alto pueda llegar a sonar un poco intimidante, Charles lo escucha de esa manera, viendo a través de la tela en que todas las persona solemos detenernos. Indispuestas a tomar la iniciativa de transfundir que hay mas allá de una simple declaración. Pues él puede sentir como es que la ira mezclada con la resignación envuelven esas 4 palabras, tan sencillas y la vez complejas que le retumban en una parte dolorosa de su psique-

Charles cierra los ojos, los cuales se encuentran cansados y apagados, pues es una reacción de autodefensa de su pequeño cuerpo. El pensamiento de "Basta" que nace desde el subconsciente de Hank, le derriba como una ola de mar no pre vista. El movimiento de la cama junto a la falta de la calidez del enorme cuerpo que se hallaba cerca de él, le hace entender al profesor que quizás el esperar también esta conllevando perder y sacrificar. El pasado tiende a comerse en agresivas mordidas al presente.

Escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con suavidad. Charles abre sus ojos fijándolos automáticamente en la ventana que ahora tiene las cortinas cerradas y obstruyen su campo de visión hacia afuera. Una pequeña sonrisa baila en sus delgados labios, no tiene deseos ni fuerzas para recorrerlas.

Perdóname amigo mío, pero a mí también me están esperando –

Charles hala las sabanas y el edredón, mientras se hunde en el reconfortante colchón y piensa que quizás esa sea la primera noche donde duerma más de una hora desde que _él_ se fue, no solo de la mansión sino también de la posibilidad de una futura vida juntos.


	2. Chapter 2 HÉROE

**Título:** Relapses

**Fandom:** X-Men First Class  
**Pareja/Personajes:** Erik/Charles.  
**Clasificación:** NC-17  
**Advertencias:** Relashionship

**Resumen:** Charles sabe que esperar está mal, y no es por su falta de paciencia ni su indisposición a hacerlo es, más bien, el claro conocimiento de que lo que espera no pasara.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Capitulo 2 **Héroe **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.** **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Charles esta, como es su rutina de las mañanas después del desayuno, en su despacho, admirando el único recuerdo que le queda de una vida pasada. De días que parecieron un sueño. Donde sonreía y tenía ese brillo en los ojos que eran una novedad hasta para no una presente Raven.

Su parpado ya no tan ojeroso como semanas atrás, bailan entre en el cuadro de la pared de enfrente y el periódico que esta sobre el escritorio. Se pregunta, en una parte profunda e intima de él, si esas eran las metas a las que Erick quería llegar con sus pensamientos izquierdistas y poco ortodoxos hacia los humanos.

Dado que, hoy el joven polaco ha sido noticia de primera plana.

Ante la creación de una hermandad algo clandestina y otro poco liberalista, que ha hecho acto de presencia en una vieja escuela donde un impúber estudiante era acosada y discriminado por ser diferente. Erick, tal héroe de una película barata ha venido a salvar al pobre Steve de su infierno personal.

Pero la sociedad siempre interviniendo en lo más inoportuno, no lo ha visto más que un bastardo oportunista con tintes de secuestrador de niños que además cuenta con la cualidad de poseer unas extraordinariamente peligrosas habilidades con el metal, por lo cual la policía y unos obligados padres, que ya se habían proyectado liberados de esa carga que se denominaba hijo, han hecho acto de presencia en el alborotado lugar, atiborrado de estudiantes curiosos y temerosos y de profesores con incapacidades para reaccionar ante la situación.

Steve, que ha sido deslumbrado por esa presencia imponente e inalcanzable de Erick se ha opuesto a regresar a aquella casa que nunca fue un hogar. Sino el lugar privado donde los golpes y gritos volaban desde su cabeza hasta las últimas de sus células.

Y lo que se suponía era solo un acercamiento al futuro púber ha terminado por ser una batalla legal, que el joven Lehnsher no está dispuesto a perder.

Algunos comentarios de una increpante sociedad opinando lo lógico entre ellos y otros más de personas con el poder y sin escrúpulos suficientes para aplastar cualquier cosa que se considere obstáculo, son agregados a la crónica.

Es entonces que Charles deja de leer y empujándose con el borde del escritorio dirige su silla hasta la puerta del despacho, quizás no debería de prestar atención al impulso que acaba de nacerle pero no puede simplemente ignorarlo como otras tantas veces es por eso que con un solo pensamiento con el nombre de Hank viajando a cada rincón de la mansión.

Es que se encuentra 10 minutos después dentro del antiguo coche, mirando con ansiedad el paisaje de su derecha y con esperanzas de llegar a tiempo al juicio que hoy se celebra en la ciudad. Pues está seguro que Erick aunque no es el héroe convencional, si es el héroe perfecto no solo para el pequeño Steve sino para el también.


End file.
